College Life
by BazMoon
Summary: The group is in college!!! InuYasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango. Rated PG-13 for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: First Impression

Please R&R!!!!  
  
Kagome tapped her paper with her pencil, staring mindlessly up at the whiteboard. "Psst!" whispered a voice behind her. Kagome snapped back into reality, dropping her pencil in the process. "PSST!" the voice whispered, louder, again. Kagome turned around and looked at Miroku annoyingly. He grinned and winked. "I'm not giving you the homework again." She said bluntly and began to turn around. "Hey, hey, hey!" he said, his smiling broadening and putting his hands up in mock innocence. "That's not what I was asking for!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it, then?" Miroku's eyes flashed to his left. Kagome followed them and found herself staring at a girl's face. She had never seen her before. "She's new." began Miroku. "Which means she doesn't know your reputation yet." Kagome said, shaking her head. "Exactly!" Grinned Miroku. "After class, will you." "Miroku, Kagome?" said a voice from the front of the class. Kagome turned around and found the teacher's disapproving gaze directed at her. "Could we leave the love-fest until after class?" he said sternly. Kagome smiled meekly and looked up at the clock. Three minutes left. Suddenly, she felt hot breath at the back of her neck. "afterclasswillyouaskherifshewantstomaybeseeamovieorsomething?" said Miroku's voice quickly. "What?" snapped Kagome. "After class will you ask her if she wants to maybe see a movie or something?" said Miroku softly. "No!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. "Do your own dirty work!" "Well, I was planning too." Laughed Miroku. Kagome turned around and glared. "Leave her alone." "Fine, fine." Said Miroku, faking a look of sadness. Kagome sighed and turned around quickly. She didn't want to get in trouble again. She glanced at the clock. One minute. "Maybe if you could just say 'hello' for me?" asked Miroku. Kagome turned around and stared at him sternly. "Miroku, you don't have to harass every female that is in existence!" "Kagome! After class!" the teacher yelled. The bell rang. "Oo," Miroku winced. "I suppose that was my fault?" But then his attention was drawn towards his prey, which was leaving the classroom. "Well, gotta go." He ran off. "Yeah, it's ok," said Kagome bitterly. She angrily gathered her books and threw them in her bag. "You drop this?" asked a voice behind her. Kagome spun around to come face-to-face with the strangest looking boy she had ever seen. His amber eyes were matched by a scowl, and he had long, silver hair that reached the middle of his back that covered up-wait.were those.ears?! Kagome gaped. "This yours?" he said again, this time holding up her pencil. "Erm.yeah.yeah that's mine." She mumbled, taking the pencil from him. "Kind of lame if you ask me." He said frankly. Kagome blinked. "What?" she asked, puzzled. "Dropping your pencil to get my attention. Kind of cliché." He said, shrugging his shoulders and sauntering off. Kagome stared after him. "But.but." she stammered, but he had already left the classroom. Creep! she thought. Trying to get his attention.really! She sighed angrily and sat down. Nothing was going right today. "Kagome?" Kagome looked toward the teacher, who was now holding a bucket and mop. Nothing.  
  
Kagome slammed her locker door, still hurting from that boy's comments. "Um.could you tell me where to find room 203?" a quiet voice asked her. Kagome looked up and saw the object of Miroku's desire standing next to her, clutching her schedule and looking down nervously. "Oh, oh yeah. French, right? That's my next class," Kagome said, trying not to show her previous anger. "This way." They began to walk together down the hall in silence. "So.when did you get here?" asked Kagome, trying to break the ice. "Three days ago." said the girl trailing off and looking at her shoes. "Do you like it here? "Oh yes. The people are really friendly." Kagome prayed Miroku hadn't worked his charm already. "I'm Kagome by the way." "My name is Sango." She gave a small smile. "What's your major?" Kagome asked as they turned the corner of the hallway. "French.but I'd rather.ah." Sango trailed off again. "Rather.?" Kagome inquired. "Room 203." Sango said suddenly. "Huh?" Blinked Kagome. "Room 203." Repeated Sango, pointing at the door in front of them. "Oh!" Kagome said, and shook her head. "Rough day." Sango smiled and opened the door. Kagome followed her inside. The boy who Kagome met earlier was sitting in the back, as well as Miroku sitting in the front. Kagome rolled her eyes. Great, she thought, my day just keeps getting better. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Second Meeting

"Bonjour!" cried Miroku with a flourish, "veuillez avoir mon bébé!" He sat down at the lunch table next to Sango and put his arm around her. Sango looked at Kagome pleadingly. Kagome sighed. "Miroku, leave the perversity alone for a bit, will you?" Miroku withdrew his arm and pouted. "Very well, very well." He said sadly, and then added to Sango, "But only if you'll go to the movies with me." Sango narrowed her eyes and glared at the grinning Miroku. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you lecherous little snake." She retorted, grabbing her fork and stabbing at her plate angrily. Miroku just laughed. "You haven't won yet! I've tamed much fiercer girls than you!" "What am I some..some sort of wild animal?!" cried Sango, flinging down her fork and slamming the table with her fist. Kagome allowed herself a small smile. Her eyes traveled away from the bickering and around the lunchroom until she found herself staring straight at the boy she had encountered earlier. He was staring back. Kagome quickly lowered her eyes and picked at her food, pretending not to have noticed. Was he still looking at me? She thought, fighting the urge to look up again. "Miroku!" she whispered. He was too busy laughing at the still-fuming Sango to notice. "HEY!" she whispered loudly. "Huh?" blinked Miroku, turning towards Kagome. "I want you to look behind you and see if a boy with long, silver hair is looking at me." "What the bloody for?" Miroku squinted and looked at Kagome strangely. "Please, just do it." Kagome said. Miroku gave her another strange look and turned around, his eyes searching the lunchroom before fixing on a point. "Oh my, he's a pretty one!" Miroku said in a high-pitched voice. "Shall I wave him over?" "Don't you dare!" cried Kagome. "Who is he?" asked Sango, looking to where Miroku was staring. "I don't know, nor do I care." Said Kagome, gathering her books and getting ready to leave. She paused. "Is..Is he still staring at me?" "No," said Miroku, "He's pretty fixed on his food." Kagome looked up and found herself staring back at those amber eyes. She gave a squeal and smacked Miroku with her book bag. "Ow! Hey!" yelled Miroku, covering his face with his hands. "It was a joke! A joke!" Kagome huffed and stomped away. "Kagome! Wait!" cried Sango, grabbing her book bag and getting up to leave. Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Will you think about it?" He asked in all seriousness. Sango, puzzled by this new sincerity, cocked her head and blinked. "Think about what?" "Going to the movies with me." Miroku said bluntly, staring fiercely into her eyes. Sango was getting uncomfortable, and she tried to wrench her hand away, but he held tight. "Think about it?" he asked again, putting her hand up to his chest. "Fine! Let go of my hand!" Sango pulled it free and sprinted towards Kagome. Miroku smirked and gathered his things. "Score one!" he whispered softly.  
  
Kagome walked along the familiar hall, humming softly to herself. So what if he was staring at me.she thought. That doesn't mean he's interested or anything. She stopped walking suddenly, amazed at her own thoughts. What am I saying?? "He's a creep!" she said aloud to no one. "Anyone I know?" a deep voice said behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around quickly, knocking heads with whoever was behind her. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her head and looking up at whomever she hit. It was him. She stared blankly at the face staring back at her. He raised one eyebrow and put a hand up to her head. Surprised and not a little creeped out by his action, she froze. His face changed from its usual expression and became softer. His eyes traveled up to her forehead and he stroked it with his hand. His amber eyes were so fierce; Kagome found herself growing weak looking at them. Suddenly he pulled his hand away and looked at her. "Why were you staring at me?" he asked plainly. Kagome drew back and looked at him angrily. "Staring at you?" she cried. He shrugged. "I don't even know who you are!" she cried as she threw up her hands. "You were staring at me! And.and as soon as you decide if you hate me or not..well then just let me know!" "My name is InuYasha." He said, and with that he turned around and walked off, his hair swinging behind him. Kagome stared after him with her mouth open. "Kagome?" Sango had come up behind her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Why are you standing like that?" Kagome shook her head and rubbed her temples softly. "That stupid boy." she mumbled softly. "What?" asked Sango. "Ah, it's nothing." Kagome added, trying to look happy. "I'm going to my dorm."  
  
Shippou stood in the doorway of his room, absent-mindedly biting his fingernails and staring off into space. It was his first day as floor monitor of Dorm 32, and he was quite bored. His classes had finished, and he waited patiently for anyone to walk by. Tap tap tap. The sounds of heels moving quickly filled the hall, and Shippou quickly looked up. A girl was walking towards him, an exasperated expression on her face. "Hello!" said Shippou, walking in front of her and blocking her path. The girl stopped suddenly and shook her head. "Oh sorry," said Shippou quickly. "Didn't mean to frighten you." The girl gave a small smile and put up her hand. "No, no. It's ok" "I'm Shippou," he said, extending his hand and smiling. "I'm the new floor monitor." "My name is Kagome," she said, returning the handshake. Shippou nodded and studied her face. Under masses and masses of thick, black hair he could see dark brown eyes. She was quite a bit taller than him, and her school uniform fit her slender figure well. She wore no makeup, she had no need too. She was beautiful. "Um, well, if you need anything, I'm in this room," Shippou said, pointing to the room on his left. "32 D." "Mmm," Kagome nodded. "I'm in 36 D, so we're pretty close." Her eyes trailed down the hallway. Shippou, sensing her discomfort, said quickly, "Well, it was nice meeting you!" "Yeah, you too," Kagome said quickly before hurrying off. Shippou watched her leave. Clearly, something was bothering her. "Kagome." he mumbled softly before going back into his room.  
  
Knock knock.. Kagome sighed and got up slowly, trying to get rid of her anger before she answered the door. She didn't want to snap at anyone. She opened the door to find a grinning Miroku. "And you said leave her alone." He said, his smile broadening. "Oh what did you do?" sighed Kagome, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Guess who's got a date for Saturday?" Miroku said happily, barging into her room. "Oh you're not going out with that girl from London again?" said Kagome, shaking her head. "No, no, no!" said Miroku with a wave of his hand. "I'll give you a hint: Her name is Sango." He laughed. Kagome flung herself down into a chair and rested her head on her hand. "Do me a favor, will you?" she asked. "Don't mess with her. I like her." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Like I could, she would only go as friends anyway." "Good, you need a smart girl once in a while." Said Kagome, motioning for him to sit down. "Oh, but I have you!" cried Miroku, walking around instead. "Yeah, you wish." Kagome laughed. "So are you going?" asked Miroku as he leafed through her papers on her desk. Kagome squinted. "Going where?" "To the dance-thing.." Said Miroku, gazing intently at her homework. "What dance?" Said Kagome, sitting up. "The one on Saturday ."Saturday "Miroku! What-dance-on-Saturday?" she said slowly. "Oh, the one.. you know.." Miroku said, snapping his fingers. "The one sponsoring the football team. It's out on the field." Kagome looked down, not a little disappointed she hadn't been asked yet. Miroku looked at her and bit his lip. "Ah, come on," he said reassuringly, "Someone will ask you." "Yeah," laughed Kagome. "Maybe I'll just go alone..." "Well, that works too." Said Miroku, heading towards the door. "You want me and Sango to come by at 8:30 and pick you up?" "Sure," said Kagome. "See you later." 


End file.
